Through my eyes he has a soul
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Takes place during Raiders in the infamous tent scene. But what if Indiana didn't come back? What if Marion had nowhere to run? And what if Belloq was a good man deep down? Watch as these two frenemies turn into something more, and watch how each misadventure strengthens the impending bond between two people from opposite worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I absolutely, positively, completely adore Indiana Jones. (Squeals when she discovers fanfiction based on the most amazing movies of all time). I normally would ship Indi/Marion, but honestly, I thought someone else was a better fit for Ms. Ravenwood. So, I noticed a couple stories in here about my favorite villainous Frenchman, Rene Belloq, and the lovely Marion. Well, I am about to add one more to that ship. Here's to you Paul Freeman, for playing a drop dead gorgeous bad guy.**

Rene Belloq stared at the feisty woman in front of him, guzzling down an entire glass of his best wine like it was nothing. Trying to impress, he did the same, only to find that she was already pouring another full glass. Trying not to look dumbfounded, Rene plastered a smile on his face, and started to ask her all sorts of questions, questions about her past, her interactions with Dr. Jones, her father's history, why she agreed to join Indiana...but he was getting absolutely nowhere. She either refused to speak to him, or changed the subject abruptly.

It wasn't like he was trying too hard to get the answers. He absolutely detested the Nazis, and it was in fear of his own life that he had agreed to this entire expedition. That, and the insatiable curiosity of the power the ark actually held. No, Rene Belloq was not a bad man, he was just afraid, and even the best men will do terrible things due to fear. Sure, he could be a con man, and a womanizer, and a thief, and a selfish egotistical know-it-all, but aren't all archeologists? Even the great Indiana Jones had lied to obtain precious artifacts, left girls behind in the dust after each expedition, stole from the native people who had a right to the item at hand, and pretended to know everything. Yes, it was just in the job description, not the true colors of the man in question.

Belloq mulled this over as he continued to stare at Marion, who was obviously starting to feel the effects of the wine. He was too, and he couldn't help but laugh as she missed the glass entirely, and tried to take a sip of the air beside it. As he watched her smile, he realized how beautiful she actually was. With her long dark brown hair, her glittering blue eyes that matched his own, her dazzling smile, and her impressive physique, she was quite the catch. "What in the world does she see in Jones?" He wondered, feeling that Marion deserved better. Shocked at the jealousy he was feeling, he pushed all thoughts of her beauty out of his mind and tried to focus on the mission at hand. "Get the information from her, use her as ransom for Jones, and release her to the Nazis, that's all I have to do. Then, this blasted thing will be over soon and I can return home," he thought, and suddenly the cold, calculating Belloq was back.

"So mademoiselle, have you given any thought to...hic... Answering my questions?" He slurred, causing them both to burst out into drunken laughter. "Nope," she said in between giggles. Rene tried to look serious again, but was feeling the wine too much. "That's too bad. I'd hate to spoil such a pretty face," he said, his attempted sneer coming out a smile. She grinned back at him, bowing her head. "I'm shaking in my sandals," she said teasingly. "And she's got a sense of humor," Rene thought, before laughing again.

"If you just tell me what I need to know, I'll release you back to your boyfriend," he lied. Marion seemed to instantly sober, and Rene knew he had struck a nerve. Standing up and looming directly above his chair, Marion stuck a finger in his face and muttered threateningly, "Listen you Nazi wacko, I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't assume things like that. Indiana Jones is NOT my boyfriend. You got that?" Belloq stared up at her in shock, not knowing why it upset her so much. He winced when she had called him a Nazi wacko. That hurt. "Is this what I've been reduced to?" He thought, and wondered for the umpteenth time whether he had made the right choice.

Trying to save face, he scooted his chair back and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm deeply sorry madame, I did not know this was... A touchy subject," he said softly, trying to soothe her anger. I didn't work, and she slapped him hard across the face. Belloq stiffened in anger, and contemplated calling for that psycho Toht. He would deal with her. But he stopped when he saw the obvious pain on her face. "Marion...are you alright?" He asked, surprised at the amount of concern detected in his voice. Marion glared at him, and turned away. "What kind of question is that? I'm trapped here, against my will, and I'm probably going to get tortured, or maybe killed. I had a shot a being rescued by that jerk, and all he did was kiss my forehead and tell me he'd be back for me. Well, this guy has a track record of not coming back. I know only too well..." She paused as her voice cracked, trying not to show weakness in front of her enemy.

Belloq dropped the cool facade instantly. He had been around long enough to know when a person was in pain, and hearing the bitterness coming from such a beautiful woman made his heart break. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and touched her shoulder. Surprised at his touch, Marion stiffened, but did not shake him off. "I won't let them hurt you," he said softly. The tenderness in his voice shook Marion to the core, and she turned to face him. She saw sincerity in his eyes, and something else, something she couldn't put a name on yet. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I think we should start over," she said, smiling and reaching out to squeeze his hand.

In that moment, Belloq lost himself to that dark haired goddess forever. Belloq realized that he had fallen fast and hard, and there was nothing he could do about it. But rather than fighting it, he realized that his newfound love could be the fuel that the two of them needed to get out of this mess. He didn't expect her to love him back, he would always be "a Nazi wacko" to her, no matter what he did. The thought saddened him a bit, but rather than wallow in self pity, Belloq decided to be unselfish for once in his life and take care of the frightened girl in front of him. "Never say never," he reminded himself, and he smiled and nodded at Marion. "Agreed my Cherie. Now, would you mind explaining exactly how you got involved in this disaster?" He asked. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well alright. I guess the way to start over is to trust you. I just have to hope you won't run to your comrades with this," she added. Belloq winced at yet another blow. But, he supposed he deserved that. "I promise I won't tell a soul," he swore. Marion looked into his eyes, and began her tale...

**And I leave it off there. Muah ha ha! I will update soon, it will be Marion's story. It will of course include the actual bar scene (shortened) from Raiders, and the background details on her and Indi. But I am adding some stuff. Please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I'm back. This chapter will focus mainly on Marion's story, and her thoughts on both the infamous Dr. Jones, and the rather captivating Frenchman listening to her. Getting to the good stuff soon.**

"My father and I were on our own. My mother had died when I was young, and my dad never quite got over it. For awhile, we just sort of stayed in the same place. My dad had a job teaching at a university, and that's where he met Indiana. I think he saw himself in the boy, but whatever the reason, he took him in and made him his prodigy. Indi and I became friends, mainly because the loss of our mothers drew us together. We all traveled together for awhile, with dad teaching Indi everything he knew about archeology. Indiana and I grew closer, and eventually we started dating. Indi then went off on his own, with old Abner prouder than he had ever been, feeling he had left behind a legacy," Marion said, then stopped, making sure that Rene was still following.

Rene nodded his head, motioning for her to continue. "So she DOES have a past with Jones," he thought smugly. At least he had been able to read into that earlier. Marion took a breath and began again. "Anyway, Indi and I maintained the whole 'long distance' thing, and we would constantly see him. Whether it was reporting back to dad about the new stuff he had found, or just coming to see me, he was always around. Then, he and my dad got into a big blowout. See, dad was starting to dabble in 'unorthodox' methods of maintaining artifacts. Indi confronted him on it, and my dad told him to take a hike. I was ready to go with him, but Indi told me to stay with dad, that he was going to need my help, keeping the old man out of trouble. He promised...he promised to come back for me," Marion said, her voice breaking off suddenly. Belloq stared at her in disbelief. "How could anyone do that to HER?" He thought angrily. Trying to maintain his cool, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Marion quickly hid her tears, and went back to her story.

"Needless to say, he never did come back. But, I waited and waited like a fool, hoping one day I'd see him walk through that door, ready to rescue me from the nightmare that was my life. See, my dad had gotten worse. I think after years of pent up anger, pain, and sadness due to my mom, he finally just went off the deep end. He became bitter and resentful towards everything except for me. I was his only comfort, his only joy. So after five years of waiting, I gave up on Jones and dedicated myself to taking care of my father. We had to bounce from place to place, partially due to his work, and partially because he kept getting in trouble with the law. The only thing he didn't do was get involved with you Nazi creeps. But he was always obsessed, obsessed with this damn ark you guys are trying to find. Anyway, when we finally settled down in Nepal, I got three jobs and began to pay off all the debts he owed. Then... The avalanche happened. Just like that, my dad was gone. So, I quit two jobs and kept one, making enough to keep myself alive and trying to get the money to move back to America," she said bitterly.

Belloq's heart broke for her all over again. No wonder she had been so upset when he had mentioned Jones. If that slimy git had been anywhere near the frenchman, he would of found a fist in his face. As for Abner, well, his obsession with the ark was well known throughout the archeologist world. But he still didn't understand why Marion was so bitter about her father's passion. Marion looked at him steadily for a moment, and trudged on. "So that's what I've been doing till a couple of days ago. One night, a complete nazi psycho named Toht came into my bar and asked for my necklace, which apparently is some key for finding the Ark my dad stuck me with. When I didn't give him what he wanted, he got violent. That's when Indi came back. He saved my sorry tail, and for a moment everything was okay. But then I remembered all he did and I got mad. Told him to get out. Well, those damn nazis burnt down my bar, and with it, my source of income. So, I made a deal with Jones; I help him with the ark, he pays my way to get back home to the states. So, we went on our way. After awhile... It became like old times. I got my hopes up that maybe, just maybe, he loved me again and he wanted me back. He kept dropping all these little hints about a future together and I... I wondered if we could ever be what we once were. But here I am, captured, and what does that narcissistic loser do? He comes in here kisses me, and tells me he'll come back for me. He's left me in the dust again, I was a grade A idiot to believe in him again." She finished, turning away from Belloq.

Rene Belloq was at a loss for words. He thought Jones had more class than that, more common decency to another being on the planet. Then, he stopped himself, realizing he was even worse than Indiana. The thought terrified him, and he grew a spine right then and there. He resolved to save Marion and himself from the nazi scum, and Jones too if he would cooperate. Then maybe, just maybe, Marion would... "Don't get your hopes up too high," he thought to himself. But before he could relay his intentions to Marion, a nagging thought reached the surface of his brain and came out f his mouth before he could stop it. "Why do you hate the ark so much? Aren't you aware of the power it holds? It's not some nazi power tool, it's a device to talk to GOD! And I intend on using it for its' purpose. I would think you would be at least a LITTLE curious on what it can do," he said. Instantly, he realized how stupid that was to say. But Marion only looked at him, with pain filling her eyes. In a raspy voice, she replied, "I already know what kind of power the ark has. All you idiots are too stupid to see it. The ark manipulates and twists a man's mind. It grips it with an icy vice ad doesn't let go till the day he dies. It drives a man CRAZY, with power and curiosity alike. I spend most of my life learning about that damn ark, and you know what it brought me? Huh!? It drove my father crazy! It took over everything in his life until he finally died, penniless and broken! That's what it does. This is you're funeral, not mine. But no, I HAD to be dragged into this! I wasn't tortured enough by the memories, I had to become a part of the nightmare! I'm scared, hurt, angry, and exhausted. For all I know, the second you freaks get anything out of me, you'll kill me and leave my body to rot in one of the pyramids. Well I won't HAVE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed, and finally let tears take her.

Without a second thought, Rene gathered her in his arms and held her, letting her cry. He was in tears himself. Though the ark still had his soul, she had his heart. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Releasing her from his grip, Rene stared into her eyes. "Marion, I know you don't trust me. I know you think I'm a nazi wacko with no life outside of the ark, I know you know nothing about me, I know you feel scared and alone, I know you resent the fact Jones abandoned you. I'm so sorry this all had to happen to you. But there is one more thing I want you to know. I PROMISE I won't let them hurt you. I keep my word Marion, so though this is a lot to ask, please trust me. I'm going to get us out of this. We have to play along for a bit, as if I seem cruel at times, I am sorry in advance. But know it is all being timed so we can escape safely, and save Jones too. I WONT let you down Marion, please, let me help you," he begged, knowing full well she shouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe him either. But it was a chance he had to take, and he was going to save her no matter what.

Marion stared at him for a long minute. She studied the handsome archeologist intently, trying to see if he was lying. She determined he was not. As she continued to study him. She couldn't help but think about how handsome he really was. With his greying dark brown hair, his perfect smile, mesmerizing blue eyes, and a handsome figure, he was what most women would consider drop dead gorgeous. "And the accent is pretty hot," Marion thought wryly. But there was something else that drew her to him. Maybe because he listened to her sob story, maybe because he was the one nazi that was capable of compassion, maybe because he was telling the truth, but whatever it was, she found herself trusting the man in front of her.

Taking her silence as rejection, Rene gave her a slight smile and patted her hand, moving away towards the table. He was shocked when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. "Please... It's okay. Just... Sit down." She muttered, trying not to let a blush form on her cheek. Rene grinned and say back down next to her. Marion took a deep breath and nodded her head at him. "Okay buster, here's the deal. For now, I trust you, but if you give me even the SLIGHTEST reason not to, you'll find yourself eating my dust. Call me crazy, but since you're the only chance I've got of getting out of this mess, I guess I have to go for it. I know you said some of the stuff you'll do might seem... bad to me, but try to give me a warning so I don't think your going back on your promise. Oh, and one other thing. You will NOT leave Jones behind if he ever shows up. I know you guys hate each other, but I won't go anywhere if he's not coming. No, I don't have feelings for him, I just want to personally kick his sorry tail when I get back to the states, and that will be hard to do if he's dead. So, do we have a deal?" She finished, holding out her hand. Rene smiled and extended his hand as well. "Deal," he said firmly, shaking her hand.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

They sat there for a few minutes in tense silence. Belloq was trying to formulate the beginnings of a plan, while Marion was contemplating on whether her decision was the right one. Suddenly, Toht appeared from outside the tent. He smiled wickedly, and was holding an iron poker and a matchbox. "Ah, hello fräulein! Hello Monsieur Belloq! I hope I am not...interrupting," he said coarsely. Belloq stood, and unconsciously stepped in front of Marion, as if to shield her. Not going unnoticed by Marion, she stood as well to make Belloq's slip less obvious. Toht hadn't appeared to notice, as he was staring at Marion intently, almost willing her to run away. "I was just... Interrogating the girl. She knows nothing," Bellow said immediately. Toht gave a vicious smile, and grabbed Marion's wrist roughly. "We will see about that." He said smugly.

Toht pulled out a match and lit it. Holding it very close to Marion's face, he growled menacingly. "Now fräulein, I have a feeling you know more then you are telling our friend here. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the painful way. Why would Dr. Jones bring you along if you say you know nothing? Why wouldn't he take the piece and go? What other value do you have to him? And what are that man's plans? Fräulein... This information is VITAL if you are going to stay alive. So talk..." He finished, bringing the match closer to her face. Belloq was finding it difficult not to run in front of Marion and sock Toht in the face, but he managed to keep his cool as he strode toward the two.

"Now Herr Toht, that is no way to treat the captive," Belloq drawled. "If you want information, she needs to be alive and conscious. Hurting her or killing her won't help you and your precious Fuhrer," he spat out, adding venom to those last few words. Toht glared at Belloq. "You keep that out of this you french scum. Why I have to deal with the likes of you is beyond me. Just remember you are a... Prisoner of sorts as well. We require your services, not your input," Toht muttered, though he reluctantly put the match out. Belloq smiled cruelly at Toht and then turned on Marion, but the look of hatred he gave her did not quite reach his eyes. "Now Madame, you have not been helpful. I need you to answer these questions, or I WILL leave you with Toht." He snarled at her. Marion rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't know where he is, and I don't know what he's planning. I don't read minds, and Indiana Jones is not my problem." Belloq looked disgusted and pulled Toht out of the tent, even though Marion would still be able to hear them.

"See, she will not cooperate! We need to use... Other methods," Toht said, somewhat gleefully. Belloq shook his head. "It will not help. The girl is no use to us at all. I say we take her to an embassy and leave her there till this blows over. Then, if she honestly had nothing to do with it, we let her go," he suggested. Toht narrowed his eyes. "You don't have... Feelings for this girl do you?" He asked suspiciously. Belloq howled in laughter. "For HER? Please, I could do better in my sleep. She's just one of those pretty little things I like to undress with my eyes. But have feelings for her? Let me remind you she is consorting with my arch rival, and that alone makes me hate her more than anything," he added cruelly. Toht nodded, disgusted with the french people in general, but also convinced. "Very well, maybe..." He started, but was interrupted by a German soldier. "Was?" He yelled in German, more than a little annoyed. "Wir fanden ihn Sir. Ein paar Meilen westlich von hier. Er hat es Sir gefunden," the soldier yelled excitedly. Toht's eyes grew wide, and he gave an evil grin to the soldier. "Sammeln fünfzig Soldaten und Waffen zu bringen. verlassen wir in fünfzehn Minuten. organisieren einen Transport aus diesem Ort für mich und der Franzose. Sie und die Männer, die ihn gefunden wird uns in seine Lage zu führen. Doktor jones nicht entgehen dieses Mal." He responded. The soldier saluted as ran off.

Toht looked at Belloq and muttered, "They've found Jones with the ark." Belloq looked stunned. His rival had beat him to it. "When?" He asked. "A few minutes ago. We need to leave, we have no time to waste," Toht responded coldy. "Bring the girl, we will not have to kill her tonight." Belloq glared at the Nazi, trying his very best not to pull a gun on him. "Is that just your way? To kill everything in sight? While I may not be a good man, I certainly am not a crazy one. Killing her, or anyone else but Jones, will not help you with this. And when we open that Ark, the judgment of God will be upon you, and all I can do is hope your ignorance saves you," he snarled, and with that, he turned back into the tent.

Making sure Toht was no longer within hearing distance, Belloq walked over to Marion. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. "I was able to..." Belloq started, but was silenced by Marion, who put a finger to his lips. "I heard everything," she said softly. At first, Belloq thought she was upset about what he had said about her, but when he looked closer, she saw that she had a small smile on her face. "So you are not mad?" He asked again. She shook her head. Belloq sighed in relief. "Good. Now, we only have about ten minutes, so I suggest you sit down. I'm not sure what Toht has planned for Jones, but I'm sure it's not pleasant. I will try to save him, but know that could be pushing my luck. And Jones now has the ark, this adds an element I was not counting on. I thought we would get it first." Belloq said, thinking out loud. "Belloq...Belloq...BELLOQ!" Marion yelled, trying to get him to save his breath. "Rene," she said softly, and that stopped him. "Sit down. I know you are doing what you can... I don't know why... But you are. So thank you." She said, already sitting in the ground. Rene joined her, and they sat in silence, contemplating the confusing and dangerous hours ahead. "I was wrong," Marion said softly. Rene turned to her. "About what?" He asked. Marion looked in his eyes, and in barely a whisper said, "You're not one of them." She turned back toward the door and sat in silence again. Rene turned too, hiding the ear splitting grin on his face. "Maybe..." He thought. "Just maybe."

**Well that's the chapter. New one to come soon. Sorry if my German is rusty. And if you can't understand German, the soldier pretty much told Toht that Jones had the ark, and Toht told the soldier to be ready to lead out an expedition to find Jones, and that Indiana would not escape this time. (How many times has he heard that?) Review please!**


End file.
